Chapter Summaries
Below are brief, one-line summaries of what happens in each of the 156 chapters in all 16 books. 第1巻 Book 1 第1話 スターターピストル Chapter 1: Starter Pistol Catching him peeping, Kurokawa gets Utsumi to join the tennis club in order to court Shou. 第2話 ワンステップ Chapter 2: One Step Shou gives Utsumi a wristband on day one of playing tennis. 第3話 エクスプレション Chapter 3: Expression Shou invites Utsumi to morning practice. Utsumi consults Kurokawa on the roof about what to do. 第4話 オーバーターン Chapter 4: Overturn Utsumi asks Izumi for advice. Utsumi goes to morning practice with Shou, and she gives him lemons. 第5話 ランアフター Chapter 5: Run After Kurokawa drags Utsumi to the roof to motivate him. Utsumi follows Shou home from practice. 第6話 アフターザレイン Chapter 6: After the Rain Utsumi drinks in Shou's room and asks her on a date. Kurokawa sets up a mock date with Utsumi. 第7話 リハーサル Chapter 7: Rehearsal Kurokawa and Utsumi have a Shibuya date, and she accidentally chugs a vodka then passes out, so he drags her to a hotel to recover. 第8話 フォール Chapter 8: Fall Kurokawa wakes in the hotel and leaves quietly. Eri spots Utsumi leaving later, then she seduces him at school. 第2巻 Book 2 第9話 ミスリード Chapter 9: Mislead Utsumi's friends don't believe his weekend. He apologizes to Kurokawa. Shou catches him fallen on top of Eri. 第10話 ノーティス Chapter 10: Notice Eri brings Utsumi to the roof to explain her past. Shou tells Kurokawa what she thinks she saw earlier. 第11話 ディシジョン Chapter 11: Decision Shou asks Kurokawa. Utsumi helps Eri ask out her guy. Shou drops phone in bath. Kurokawa cheers Utsumi on. 第12話 ディスコード Chapter 12: Discord Shou fantasizes about Utsumi during tennis. Kurokawa gives Utsumi her number. Shou cancels day of date, then Utsumi sees her on the date with another guy. 第13話 ワンピリオド Chapter 13: One Period Shou explains and apologizes. Utsumi meets Kurokawa in a park to talk and cry. 第14話 ハートブレイク Chapter 14: Heartbreak Utsumi is nice to Shou at tennis. For a rainy day, his friends take Utsumi to karaoke. Eri suggests Kurokawa as a prospect for him. 第15話 フレンド Chapter 15: Friend Utsumi walks Kurokawa home after karaoke, sharing a crowded train together. Then stay at her house to dry his shirt, meeting her cousin. 第16話 ライバル？ Chapter 16: Rival? Ryo threatens Utsumi. At tennis, Utsumi sees Shou's hickey, then fails exam. His friends suggest a study party. 第17話 アンダースタンド Chapter 17: Understand They all play Wii instead of studying. Kurokawa walks Utsumi out to buy a drink. Later, they all go to a sento bath. 第18話 プレゼント Chapter 18: Present Utsumi asks Izumi for advice. Then he buys Kurokawa a pair of rock fest tickets as thank you for studying. Lastly, he starts a new fast food baito and meets some girl. 第3巻 Book 3 第19話 アップセット Chapter 19: Upset The girl, Onuma, ignores him at work. At school a random guy asks out Kurokawa in class. Back at baito, Utsumi confronts Onuma and she faints. 第20話 ファクト Chapter 20: Fact Onuma explains she is nervous because she was a fatty. Kurokawa replies to the guy that she will go on the date. Eri rumors to Utsumi that's a bad guy. 第21話 ファインド Chapter 21: Find Utsumi stalks Kurokawa while on her cinema date, and gets caught by Izumi and Eri. They follow them all around town. Utsumi then bumps into Kurokawa after its over. 第22話 トランスファー Chapter 22: Transfer Utsumi daydreams at tennis. He sees Onuma is now happy at their baito. Kurokawa gives the convert tickets to Onuma. He visits at night. 第23話 デート＃１ Chapter 23: Date #1 Utsumi and Kurokawa stand on the train to Iwaki. He sees Shou's boyfriend with another girl. They enjoy the rock fest, and jump!, Kurokawa spots Toru from far away. 第24話 デート＃２ Chapter 24: Date #2 Utsumi and Kurokawa have lunch at the rock fest but he can't say he likes her. Later they fight over Toru, and he finally confesses his crush. 第25話 デート＃３ Chapter 25: Date #3 Out of shame, Utsumi runs to hide in the woods, but Kurokawa later she finds him in the rain. The trains have stopped, so they share a hotel room. 第26話 デート＃４ Chapter 26: Date #4 Utsumi and Kurokawa sleep all night holding hands. Next morning they ride the train back to Tokyo together. Arriving at their home station, Ryo punches Utsumi. 第27話 ルーズサイト Chapter 27: Loose Sight Utsumi has a black-eye and feeling down. His friends bring him to eat lunch outside and encourage him. 第28話 ダウト Chapter 28: Doubt Shou invites Utsumi to a tennis club trip. He worries she is sad, so pops in to visit her at home. Shou finds her boyfriend Kento has been cheating on her, from leftover tights. 第4巻 Book 4 第29話 ブレーク Chapter 29: Break Shou is sad about the tights she found. Kurokawa advises Utsumi to chill out. They catch Kento with another girl, yet again. 第30話 レイン Chapter 30: Rain Kento punches Utsumi. Shou goes to his university to break up with him. Kurokawa hits the reset button to be just friends with Utsumi. 第31話 コライド Chapter 31: Collide Kurokawa and Utsumi have a big fight. At their baito, Onuma coaxes Utsumi into an amusement park date with her. 第32話 コンフューズ Chapter 32: Confuse Eri learns about Utsumi's pending date with Onuma and tells Kurokawa about it at lunch. Onuma calls him at night about what clothes to wear. 第33話 ビートファスト Chapter 33: Beat Fast Onuma wears too small clothes to the date. They spend all day on rides, and then she runs away after getting a bad fortune told. Utsumi finds her. 第34話 ネバーギブアップ Chapter 34: Never Give Up Utsumi admits to Eri about Onuma. Kurokawa is still ignoring him. He does tennis stretches with Shou. Onuma says she won't give up. 第35話 ストップモーション Chapter 35: Stop Motion Utsumi mans the health booth at the school fair. Onuma stops by. Then Kurokawa comes and has a wet t-shirt incident. Utsumi puts her to nap in a bed. 第36話 キス Chapter 36: Kiss Utsumi leans down and kisses Kurokawa on the sick bed. His friends come by and he runs to the roof to hide. Kurokawa finds him and stops him from jumping. She is not mad. 第37話 テイクハート Chapter 37: Take Heart Kurokawa agrees to tutor Utsumi. The tennis club loses their practice match. They cheer up Shou at a game center. 第38話 フィール・スモール Chapter 38: Feel Small Kurokawa studies at Utsumi's house, and gets a look at his old yearbook. They fall on his bed, later meet his meet mom. She wants to be a doctor in the future. 第5巻 Book 5 第39話 テンプテーション Chapter 39: Temptation Utsumi does morning practice with Shou. Eri tells him not to be too nice. At baito, Onuma asks if he is a virgin and then turns out the lights. 第40話 シークレットハート Chapter 40: Secret Heart Onuma jumps on him in the dark, but they get caught by the manager. Utsumi invites Kurokawa to morning practice. Meanwhile, they overhear Shou admitting her infatuation with Utsumi. 第41話 クエスチョン Chapter 41: Question Shou worries if she was overheard. Utsumi is distracted. Kurokawa cancels the next morning. Shou asks him if he likes Kurokawa. 第42話 ユアファースト Chapter 42: You First After getting a good test score, Utsumi takes out Kurokawa to celebrate. But they end up at the same parfait place with Shou and her friend. He decides to quit mornings. 第43話 フレンドシップ Chapter 43: Friendship Utsumi calls Shou to cancel. Shou is sad at school. Eri plans the summer events. Shou takes Kurokawa to ice cream alone, to talk. 第44話 ミーツアゲイン Chapter 44: Meets Again Kurokawa invites Utsumi to watch a tennis match, but then swaps out with Shou in order to set them up. On the date, they see her ex Kento, then get rained out. 第45話 ワンズアイズ Chapter 45: One's Eyes Shou brings Utsumi to her house alone, as her family spies on a ladder. Then Shou falls onto Utsumi on the bed. 第46話 コール Chapter 46: Goal Utsumi escapes Shou's kiss when his phone rings from Eri. His friends come to baito, and Onuma invites herself to their pool party. 第47話 リップル Chapter 47: Ripple At the pool party Kurokawa runs away from Utsumi. Onuma takes him on the water slide and he faints. Then Kurokawa talks with him and they do the slide a lot. 第48話 フォロウ Chapter 48: Follow Kurokawa's mom called for her. At tennis Utsumi sees she is gone. Shou's friend consoles her. Since Utsumi is depressed about Kurokawa missing, his friends talk him into a trip to find her. 第6巻 Book 6 第49話 ボーイフレンド Chapter 49: Boyfriend Utsumi and friends arrive in Nagano and take a bus to the lake. Randomly, an old classmate talks about Yuki and gives them her address. They meet her mom at house, then Utsumi runs to find Yuki at school. 第50話 ミッシング Chapter 50: Missing Everyone returns to Tokyo without seeing Toru. Utsumi meets Kono in a conbini. At baito, Onuma is sad, so Utsumi brings her to the roof for fireworks. 第51話 ロンギング Chapter 51: Longing The group of friends goes to watch Kono play baseball. Eri cheers loudly. Kono loses the game, and Eri is sad. 第52話 カーニバル Chapter 52: Carnival Utsumi misses the train home. Eri talks to old man in Nakano arcade. The friends meet for Akabane fireworks matsuri. Onuma turns up and steals away Utsumi. 第53話 キスミープリーズ Chapter 53: Kiss Me Please Onuma assaults Utsumi and falls down. Izumi finds them and advises her some. Eri and Kono talk. Utsumi returns to the group and Yuki sees dirt on his yukata. 第54話 ファイアーワークス Chapter 54: Fireworks Kurokawa fights about it, but Utsumi is clueless. Izumi explains to him. Utsumi goes back and carries Kurokawa up the stairs to see the fireworks. 第55話 オポチュニティー Chapter 55: Opportunity At a cafe, Izumi tells Utsumi to ask out Kurokawa at the school fair. At the camera store, Utsumi runs into a girl and picks up the wrong photos. The girl, Riko, drops his off at a studio. 第56話 ファーストデイ Chapter 56: First Day Tennis club takes a bus to their stayover. During cooking Shou cuts hand. Usumi dreams of having a wife. In the onsen, Yuki admits she overheard Shou previously. 第57話 ユアワーズ Chapter 57: Your Words Shou and Yuki talk in the bath about Utsumi. Everyone wakes early for exercises. At night Utsumi can't sleep, so meets Yuki and they go for a beach walk, then get locked out. 第58話 イーチアザー Chapter 58: Each Other Yuki is scared of ghosts. They have a long talk outside, and he moves to kiss. They agree to redo it, and Utsumi will ask her out at the school fair instead. 第7巻 Book 7 第59話 ノーリターン Chapter 59: No Return Utsumi and Kurokawa sneak back inside in the morning. He daydreams during tennis. While cleaning the bath with Shou, she falls on him and kisses then leaves. 第60話 サンセット Chapter 60: Sunset Utsumi is stuck in bed with a fever after he slept in the onsen. Shou cries and he holds her, but Kurokawa sees and runs away. Then she tries to just-friends him. 第61話 エンカウンター Chapter 61: Encounter Riko finds Utsumi and brings him to her studio. Ryo is also there. Utsumi agrees to study photography at the studio. Ryo motorcycles him to the house for Kurokawa. 第62話 リーズン Chapter 62: Reason Utsumi talks with Yuki in her room, and gets jealous of Toru so she lies and kicks him out. Ryo treats him out to dinner and explains her past. 第63話 トラスト Chapter 63: Trust Shou's last tennis match, and talk on train. Utsumi goes shopping with Izumi, and he explains the Yuki fight versus trust. At baito, Onuma offers herself again. 第64話 ウェイト Chapter 64: Wait Utsumi rejects Onuma harshly. At school for the new term, his new seat is next to Yuki. Izumi tries to talk to her on behalf of Utsumi. 第65話 バーサス Chapter 65: Versus Onuma punches Yuki at school. Utsumi encourages Onuma again. He finds Yuki to apologize, and asks to hear her history. 第66話 ユキ Chapter 66: Yuki On the roof Yuki explains how Toru had filmed their library sex and showed it to his friends as a bet. She hasn't seen him since then. 第67話 ショック Chapter 67: Shock Eri won't take Kono's gift. Eri finds Utsumi moping on the roof and they talk some. At the school fair, he promises Yuki to meet her on the roof at 2pm. 第68話 ハンティング Chapter 68: Hunting Utsumi, with Eri and Kono, runs around school on the treasure hunt. He digs up a red marble prize, but then Onuma grabs him and stops him in a store room. 第8巻 Book 8 第69話 アイラブユー Chapter 69: I Love You Onuma kisses Utsumi but again gets rejected. He then runs off with friends to finish the hunt 7th place. Kono gives his gift to Eri again. Utsumi finds Yuki waiting on the roof. She becomes his girlfriend! 第70話 ラヴァーソウル Chapter 70: Lover Soul Utsumi tells his friends they are dating now. Eri asks Kono to be his baseball manager. Yuki can't walk home with Utsumi together. Goes to baito alone. Later they take a train together, she calls him Seiji now. 第71話 キス＆クライ Chapter 71: Kiss and Cry At tennis, Yuki is mad after Utsumi sees up Shou's skirt on accident. At baito, Onuma quits and then snubs him at school. Utsumi asks Eri for help with her. 第72話 クロス Chapter 72: Cross Eri brings Risa to Shibuya on a group date, but after showing olf fat purikura she runs away. At the tennis club bowling event, Yuki is made the new bucho, and Utsumi sees Kento. 第73話 フォンナンバー Chapter 73: Phone Number Yuki gets a call from her mom regarding Toru's phone number. Kento leaves with his girlfriend. Shou congratulates Utsumi on his girlfriend. Utsumi helps Riko with taking photos in the park. 第74話 シスター Chapter 74: Sister Riko showers in the studio, and Utsumi agrees for her to become his older sister. They sleep there and then take the morning train home. Yyuki wants to go on a date, so they meet in Shibuya. 第75話 プレシャス Chapter 75: Precious On their date, Yuki deletes Toru's number, Utsumi sleeps during the movie, she's distracted at dinner, and they get wet at seaworld. Finally they end up all lovey as they get dry. 第76話 ハニースイート Chapter 76: Honey Sweet Utsumi avoids Yuki out of fear she wants to breakup. Yuki confronts him in the men's locker room and they plan his birthday party. They kiss finally. 第77話 アゲイン Chapter 77: Again His friends ask Utsumi if they've had sex yet, and he gets anxious. Yuki gets a letter from Toru, and during lunch study on the roof, shows it to Utsumi. 第78話 バースデイ Chapter 78: Birthday Yuki asks him what to do about the letter but he says to decide it herself. Yuki comes over later for his birthday cake and some jenga, then he shreds the letter. 第9巻 Book 9 第79話 リメンバー Chapter 79: Remember Seiji and Yuki are making out on his bed. As he fumbles along, she has a traumatic memory so they stop. Then his mom comes home. 第80話 リスク Chapter 80: Risk Seiji yells at his friends for wanting sex details. A distracted Onuma almosts shoftlifts some stationary, and then Yuki rescues her. Get big ice cream. 第81話 マンアンドウーマン Chapter 81: Man and Woman Yuki says Onuma is a better girlfriend. Their friends speculate. Yuki overhears that sex is necessary, so brings Seiji to her house alone. 第82話 アンバランス Chapter 82: Unbalance Yuki undresses but Seiji stops her. He sits around worried at home alone. Riko calls him to art exhibit, where the strange girl introduces herself. 第83話 ストレンジ・ガール Chapter 83: Strange Girl Seiji chats with Yuasa, and after the show ends Riko makes him help carry her stuff. Yuasa lives alone, and she won't let Seiji go home now. 第84話 トリップ Chapter 84: Trip Yuasa plays a fake izakaya talk and makes Seiji grab her tits. Seiji invites Yuki on a trip, and she meets him in Ueno with tickets for Nagano to visit her hometown. 第85話 デイ＆ナイト Chapter 85: Day and Night Yuki and Seiji do a sightseeing date in Nagano at a temple then in a boat, but they fall in the water. They stay over at an onsen, hold hands and go to bed together. 第86話 インパルス Chapter 86: Impulse Seiji dreams of sex all night. In the morning they fight about camera, do more sightseeing and take lots of pics. Then she takes him to her old middle school. 第87話 アンサー Chapter 87: Answer Yuki announces that she wants to copycat her Toru sex with Seiji. Even explaining the whole trip is a Toru copy. He refuses, so she breaks up with him. Train alone home. 第88話 アフター・ダーク Chapter 88: After Dark Seiji is depressed, and misses school for 2 days. Izumi calls his mom but he isn't home either. Seiji is staying with Yuasa for some reason. 第10巻 Book 10 第89話 エクスペリエンス Chapter 89: Experience See the backstory about how Yuasa picked up Seiji in the rain. Now she gives him a rope for suicide, and talks him out of it. Ryo at university hears about him and goes home. 第90話 フォトクラブ Chapter 90: Photo Club Ryo gets Seiji's location for everyone to find him. Seiji develops photos at her house. His friends all find him eating yakiniku with Yuasa. Yuki runs away. 第91話 シングル・アゲイン Chapter 91: Single Again The friends leave, and Yuasa gives Seiji a pep talk. Back at school things are awkward, and he sees Shou briefly. Eri tells him that Yuki's birthday is coming up. 第92話 チェンジマイライフ Chapter 92: Change My Life Seiji worries about what present to get. The friends meet at an amusement park for Yuki's birthday. She tells Eri that she trusts Seiji. He invites her on the ferris wheel. 第93話 アイウィッシュ Chapter 93: I Wish Their friends worry about the couple. In a separate car, Seiji gifts a ring on a necklace to Yuki. She is happy to be friends now at least. 第94話 セイム Chapter 94: Same Shou is thinking Seiji. He begs Yuki for notes from class. Eri says they should get back together. Shou walks him home from the library. 第95話 スタディ・ウィズ Chapter 95: Study With Shou offers to help Seiji study, and he agrees. Onuma learns Seiji broke up with Yuki. At baito, he rescues her being stuck in storage. Seiji commits to study with both girls accidentally. 第96話 ダブルブッキング Chapter 96: Double Booking Seiji's keitai dies before he can cancel on Shou. Yuki makes him go back to library for her when she finds out. Shou is waiting for him, so he buys her a coffee. Shou invites him to Christmas. 第97話 クリスマス Chapter 97: Christmas Shou and Seiji talk some. In his dorm, Toru declines going to a goukon. The group of friends goes to karaoke. Yuki rejects Seiji's Christmas invite due to a family party. 第98話 スノウ・フォール Chapter 98: Snow Fall Seiji and Risa are at baito Christmas party. Seiji walks out for air, and sees Yuki in a window. She jumps down from the balcony to join him. They go to an illumination. 第11巻 Book 11 第99話 サイレント・ナイト Chapter 99: Silent Night Seiji and Yuki walk through the cold together. He goes off to buy her a hot coffee. Toru helps him get fallen coins, unknowingly. Then Toru notices Yuki and chases after them. 第100話 ニュー・イヤー Chapter 100: New Year For New Year's, Seiji goes to do hatsumoude alone. He runs into Shou with her family. They leave, so Seiji and Shou have a lunch date and then park walk until she faints. 第101話 フィール・ラグ Chapter 101: Feel Lag Seiji lies a sick Shou down on the park bench and undoes her kimono. Once she recovers, he carries her home. Back to school seats are changed again. Seiji makes a date with Shou. 第102話 スイート・ホーム Chapter 102: Sweet Home Seiji comes to dinner at Shou's house. Her dad shows him baby pictures. Her brother plays games. Shou walks him out later, to give a mamori and also kisses him. 第103話 ホワイ Chapter 103: Why Seiji borrows a scarf from Shou. He is all confused at home. Yuki take a walk in the park and fight about love. He is bored at home, until Shou calls. 第104話 テンダー Chapter 104: Tender Seiji returns Shou's scarf and finds out she passed her exam. He invites her over, and they have a sad talk about love. She comforts him and then he kisses her. 第105話 ハイド Chapter 105: Hide Shou leaves but Seiji follows and asks her out. Seiji apologizes to Yuki. Shou wants to keep their relationship a secret for now. 第106話 ライン Chapter 106: Line Onuma sees Seiji and Shou holding hands, and he says its his new girlfriend. Onuma runs off and gets nanpad by a shady dude. Izumi sees and follows. Onuma signs a fake modeling contract. 第107話 モノローグ Chapter 107: Monologue The shady guy tries to rape Onuma, but Izumi busts in and rescues her. After, he gives her a talking to. Izumi asks Seiji later, and prompts him to announce he is dating Shou now. 第12巻 Book 12 第108話 セレブレート Chapter 108: Celebrate Izumi and Eri fight, but Yuki congratulates Seiji on his new girl. Eri gets comforted. Yuki goes home and looks at her marble. Seiji tells Shou about it while on a date. 第109話 ピュア Chapter 109: Pure Seiji nearly gets Shou awkwardly into a love hotel, but they stop. Eri is still mad at Seiji. Eri helps at baseball and talks to Kono some. 第110話 ウォーリー Chapter 110: Worry Kono confesses his crush to Eri. Izumi gives a talk. Kono accidentally grabs tits. Seiji talks to Eri on the roof, so she asks Kono out. She also tells Seiji that Yuki likes him still. 第111話 バレンタイン・デイ Chapter 111: Valentine Day Seiji gets a Valentine choco from Eri. They debate who his mystery choco is from. Ends up a random girl at the wrong desk. Yuki gives choco to all. Seiji lies to Shou about it. 第112話 シュプール Chapter 112: Spur Shou sees Yuki's choco in his bag, knows he is lying. The class plans their ski trip. Skiiing, Seiji falls down. Yuki then teaches him how to do it after lunch. 第113話 ステルス・ナイト Chapter 113: Stealth Night At the ski lounge, friends play cards at night while Seiji has a long phone call with Shou. Yuki finds night passes and takes Seiji to ski. They fall off the lift, talk a lot, and get rescued. 第114話 ロッカー・コンフュージョン Chapter 114: Locker Confusion Shou finally got Seiji's email reply before her morning test. Seiji is supposed to wax boards with Yuki, but they have to hide from people in a locker, humped on each other. 第115話 ウォーム・スノウ Chapter 115: Warm Snow Seiji meets Shou in Ueno for a date, and ends up taking her on the shinkansen to snow country. They take lots of pictures, then fight at lunch. Shou runs and he finds her. They talk. 第116話 フォーカス Chapter 116: Focus Seiji shows his trip pictures, and takes more in class. He has a talk with Yuki. Seiji rushes to the studio to ask help choosing good pics. Shou is lonely at home. 第117話 クラック Chapter 117: Crack Shou calls Yuki to Ikebukuro out of jealousy. Seiji and Shou go see test results, and she passed. Then they go to his photo exhibition, and see that he got a prize... on Yuki's pic. 第13巻 Book 13 第118話 リミット Chapter 118: Limit Shou runs away. The sensei explains to her pic to Yuasa. Yuki and Eri see the exhibition. Seiji chases down Shou, but they fight and she runs off. 第119話 バースト Chapter 119: Burst Seiji explains what happened to Yuki and Eri. Friend Mai calls and brings over Seiji. He has a huge fight with Shou, who says she hates him. So then he brings her to love hotel. 第120話 ラヴァーズ Chapter 120: Lovers At the love hotel they both shower in turns. He is shy at first, but then they go at it. Seiji is a cherry boy no longer. 第121話 リーズン Chapter 121: Reason Its graduation day for Shou. His friends see that Seiji is lovey now. Izumi had a dream. He talks to Risa on the roof about a legit model audition. She picks up the book he dropped. 第122話 ミス・イエスタデイ Chapter 122: Miss Yesterday Risa returns Izumi's book. He tells her his cousin's suicide tale. Risa thinks it over and responds the next day. She did check out the modeling place. Izumi has an idea for Eri. 第123話 ゲーム Chapter 123: Game The friends go to a game center. Izumi invited Risa along with them. They compete in boy-girl teams. Seiji and Yuki play the pocky game and she runs off to the toilet. 第124話 ワンウェイ Chapter 124: One Way Kono meets Eri for a baseball date, but Seiji and Shou come along too. Seiji gets jealous for the first time. Kono confesses to Eri again on the way home. 第125話 リクエスト Chapter 125: Request Kono needs Izumi and Seiji's help. Eri bitches at him in the park. Later, Kono calls her to Shibuya and sings in front of Hachiko. She helps him escape the cops, and he asks her out. 第126話 プログレス Chapter 126: Progress After Shou and Seiji had some hotel sex, Kento shows up so they run from their coffee. Later go for shopping at Ikea, then visit Shou's new apartment. Her parents show up. 第127話 リフレクション Chapter 127: Reflection Everyone starts their third year of school. The tennis club is recruiting. During the show in the auditorium Seiji falls. Yuki sits by the sick bed but runs away when he wakes. 第14巻 Book 14 第128話 エクスキューズ Chapter 128: Excuse Kento talks to Seiji and claims he wants to apologize to Shou, but he doesn't buy it. The tennis club has five newbies show up, and they all want some Yuki love. 第129話 アフターイメージ Chapter 129: After Image Tennis practice with the new recuits. One new guy keeps hitting on Yuki, and when he goes back for her number he instead sees her crying. So he goes to tell Seiji. 第130話 トゥルーワード Chapter 130: True Word Seiji talks to the new guy, Yuto. Lives with his single mom, running a snack. Later Yuki says all five recruits joined the tennis club. She admits she still likes Seiji. 第131話 モノローグ Chapter 131: Monologue Yuki tells Seiji they should return to not knowing each other. Yuto brings Seiji to his mom's snack pub. 第132話 シンパシー Chapter 132: Sympathy Seiji gets sad at the pub. At school, Yuki totally ignores him now. He goes to Shou's apartment and they talk about it. 第133話 アイウォント・・ Chapter 133: I Want Shou goes home to make gyoza with her family and Seiji. She meets Kento outside while shopping, and runs home. 第134話 バッドニュース Chapter 134: Bad News Seiji comforts Shou. Eri catches up with Seiji at school. Shou comes otu for date. Mai calls her to inform about Kento being in the hospital. 第135話 ユーワナゴー・・？ Chapter 135: You Wanna Go? Seiji and Shou discuss Kento and that she will not go visit him. At the photo studio, Riko is now a schoolgirl. shou ends up going to the hospital afterall. 第136話 ファウンドアウト Chapter 136: Found Out Shou tells Kento to forget about her. At tennis, Yuki is cold still. Riko comes to tour Seiji's school, and it ends up that she is Toru's little sister. 第137話 リーブミーアローン Chapter 137: Leave Me Alone Riko is loyal to her brother and will tell him where Yuki is. Althgouh Yuki still won't talk to Seiji, he calls her and fails. Shou calls him. And he ominously runs out of house! 第15巻 Book 15 第138話 ビギニング Chapter 138: Beginning Yuki snubs Seiji at her house, but he finds her again then after school. And Toru shows up then, wanting to tell them both the whole story. The real story. 第139話 トオル Chapter 139: Toru Toru explains he wasn't cruel, just stupid, as he was tricked and got used by other. He gives Yuki his number and walks away. Seiji leaves her at home. 第140話 サファリング Chapter 140: Suffering Yuki skips school. Seiji visits her but she phones that she won't meet him. At karaoke with Shou, she mentions to Seiji about her Kento visit. Seiji realizes he was caught on the rebound. 第141話 ゴー・フォー・イット Chapter 141: Go For It Shou goes home. Kono is happy at school. Seiji invites Yuki to baseball with everyone. The game starts off with a shitty pitch. 第142話 エール Chapter 142: Ail The baseball game goes on and they finally lose. Kono is depressed but Eri kisses him to cheer him up. Yuki thanks Seiji for the invite. 第143話 チェンジオブモード Chapter 143: Change of Mode Yuki calls Toru to try and just be friends. At tennis she talks to Seiji. Then Yuto brings them both to his moms pub, where the old women give advice to keep her resolve. 第144話 ディスカッション Chapter 144: Discussion Yuki is so tired from talking to Toru all night. Seiji confronts him outside school and says that she likes Seiji instead. The next day Yuki faints. 第145話 コンクルージョン Chapter 145: Conclusion Seiji sits by Yuki's side and holds her hand. Later, he meets shou to talk. She blabs and won't let him speak, knowing that he will break up with the first word. 第146話 ペインフル・セパレーション Chapter 146: Painful Separation Seiji and Shou break up nicely. Seiji misses school so Yuki brings him homework. He tells her he is single now. Shou travels home and tells her mom they broke up. 第147話 ムーンライト Chapter 147: Moonlight At a tennis club camp event, Yuto plans a scary walk for everyone but then runs off scared. Yuki and Seiji meet up and walk as she talks about history. 第16巻 Book 16 第148話 ナイト Chapter 148: Night Yuto tries to glimpse the ladies' bath and gets caught. Yuki disappears at night and Seiji finds her on the beach. Back home in Tokyo, Yuki suddenly vanishes. 第149話 テイクアウェイ Chapter 149: Take Away Seiji goes to her home searching. He calls Riko and all his friends. They organize a van to Nagano from Yuto's snack. Yuki is being held captive for real. 第150話 サーチ Chapter 150: Search Toru shows proof he loves, like smashed memory cards. Seiji and friends find the cabin empty, but his photo sensei brings them to an abandoned factory. Seiji climbs the wall. 第151話 ジャストフォーラブ Chapter 151: Just For Love Seiji jumps down and gets beat up by Toru. Onuma batters the door down with a ram. They rescue Yuki and drive home together. 第152話 モーメント Chapter 152: Moment Yuto and Ryo both cede Yuki to Seiji. Shou ignores Kento more. After the last tennis match, Seiji walks Yuki home and get a big hug. Then her dad kidnaps Yuki away. 第153話 ブレイブ・アイ Chapter 153: Brave Eye Yuki has transferred schools back to Nagano. Seiji and his friends discuss a plan. Seiji's dad gives him permission to miss school for now. In Nagano, Yuki's dad tells Seiji to leave. 第154話 ディアレスト Chapter 154: Dearest Her dad calls cops, so Seiji hides in the woods in order to meet Yuki. Shou gives Kento an umbrella. Yuki's mom sneaks out a note to Seiji for Yuki's rescue. 第155話 エバーラスティング・・ Chapter 155: Everlasting... Seiji climbs in Yuki's window to give her necklace back. And then he carries her out. Her mom has to stop dad. They end up on beach far away and mega-happy together. 第156話 グッドエンディング Chapter 156: Good Ending Ten years in the future now. Recap that Seiji took Yuki to his own house, and later her aunt was able to get Yuki transferred back to their school. In present day, everyone comes to see Seiji's exhibition.